Socializar
by Shina14
Summary: Temari solo tiene un problema: Socializar. ¿Como se las arreglara para llevarse bien con las personas en su primer dia de clases, en una nueva Preparatoria? [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **Alterno Universo/ Universo Alterno.

**Personaje elegido:** Temari.

**Pareja:** Shikamaru y Temari.

**Palabras:** 1.412

Este es un regalo para: _**ThousandWordByMary** c:_

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**Socializar**

* * *

Solo debo llevarme bien con los demás. No debo hablarles mal, tengo que ser simpática. Adaptarme, si eso. Si buscan conversación, yo debo continuarla, bien, eso es fácil soy…

— Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Me pregunto de la nada una muchacha rubia de gafas. Parecía simpática. Esta era mi oportunidad.

— Piérdete.

Adiós oportunidad…

¿Es enserio subconsciente? ¡¿Es enserio?! No era lo que quería decir pero simplemente… salió. Pude notar cómo se alejaba de mi temerosa para luego irse corriendo y perderse bajo las escaleras. Escuche un ruido sordo... preferí no saber lo que sucedió con ella.

Suelto un suspiro y me dirijo hacia una de las ventanas, me quito la mochila y la dejo a un lado para así poder apoyar mis brazos sobre el marco de la ventana. Luego de hacerlo observe a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban ante mis ojos. Podía escuchar sus risas, sus… ¡¿Se estaban riendo de mi?!

Una vocecita dentro de mí, me dijo que eso ya era ser paroica. Le di la razón.

Odiaba tener que ser una nueva estudiante, en el primer día de preparatoria. Ser nueva implica ser sociable, cosa que yo… no soy. Soy Temari Sabaku-no. Siempre me agrado mas la soledad, era tranquila y pacífica, pero no, eso les molestaba a mis hermanos. Les había dicho una vez que se dejaran de fastidiarme. No lo hicieron, hasta creo que ni siquiera me escucharon, solo sé que me insistieron en cambiarme de colegio.

No lo hice.

Ellos lo hicieron.

Desde ese día no comen. Yo no les cocino, cuando Kankuro lo intento casi explota y Gaara quemo el agua, ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tengo la menor idea, solo sé que salía fuego. Creyeron que les tendría lastima, claramente no sabían con quien estaban hablando.

Olvide esos pensamientos cuando vi pasar a un chico de coleta, en forma de piña, por el patio. Se podía notar a leguas su expresión somnolienta y aburrida. También note que él, al parecer, también era nuevo ya que no lo saludaban y él no saludaba a nadie.

Que poco social. Je, me recuerda a alguien que conozco muy bien. Yo misma, solo que con unas cuantas di…

— ¡Hola nueva! –Me dijo un chico que se lanzo contra mí. ¿Con que clase de idiota me estaba encontrando ahora? –¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki puedes decirme Naruto, dattebayo!

Simplemente lo mire con una ceja levantada mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –Pregunto. Tal vez se había dado cuenta que no iba a responderle.

— Temari.

— Oh, ya veo.

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Y cuál es tu apellido? –Continúo con sus preguntas. ¿Por qué me está hablando? ¿Acaso tengo cara de querer hablar con alguien? Si es así pues está muy, pero muy,… bien.

— Sabaku-no –Fue lo que le dije. Naruto asintió y continúo sonriendo. Creo que está esperando a que yo diga algo, ¿pero qué le digo? ¿Se enojara si le digo que tiene cara de estúpido? Otra vez la voz me dijo que sí.

— Entonces… ¿Quieres que te enseñe el lugar? –Me ofreció amablemente. ¡Está siendo sociable! Yo también debo serlo, no volveré a cometer el mismo error…

— ¿Tú? No, gracias –…Dos veces. ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Iba a decirle que esperara, que no era lo que le quería decir pero el rubio ya se encontraba yéndose a paso lento y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

¿Lo abre ofendido?

Preferí no responderme.

Me acaricie la sien y luego tome mi mochila para encaminarme hacia mi nuevo casillero. En el transcurso de la caminata choque contra una chica de cabello azulado. Yo por suerte no me caí, pero ella sí. La mire durante unos segundos, ¿La ayudaba o me iba de allí? ¿Qué haría una persona normal?

¿Irse? no creo.

— ¿Estás bien? –Pregunte con mi típica expresión seria, a la vez que le extendía la mano. La joven la acepto y se levanto del suelo. No alcance ni a verle los ojos, cuando ya se encontraba inclinada hacia adelante ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –Oye, ¿Qué hac…

— Realmente lo siento, no te había visto. ¡Por favor perdóname!

— ¿Eh? –Otra cosa no podía decir. Realmente no entendía porque se estaba disculpando –No te entiendo a decir verdad… –Ella levanto su rostro hacia arriba y pude ver como sus ojos estaban cristalinos –¡¿Por qué vas a llorar?! –Exclamé.

¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada. Ella se disculpa, ¿y ahora va a llorar? Este es mi primer día y ya estoy haciendo llorar a una chica. ¡Bravo Temari, bravo! ¡Eres única! El sarcasmo hacia mi misma es jodido.

Debía de hacer algo para que no llorara.

— ¿Acaso eres una niñata para andar llorando? –Dije con expresión dura. Parece que ella se sorprendió. Estaba logrando mi objetivo, ahora ella dejaría de lagrimear. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan mal.

Casi pude sonreír de orgullo. Casi.

— ¡L-l-l-l-lo la-la-lamento mu-mucho! –Esta hermosa chica, ya era un mar de lagrimas. Cuando me dijo aquello, salió corriendo de allí llorando y secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

Había tratado de detenerla pero mi brazo solo quedo extendido hacia la nada. Hecha una furia lance mi mochila al suelo, casi escuchando romperse todo lo que se encontraba dentro. No puede ser que no haya podido hablar civilizadamente con nadie. Inconscientemente aullante a todos.

¿Por qué no puede ser un primer día de preparatoria normal? ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil socializar con las demás personas? ¿Tan mala soy?

Cerré por un momento mis ojos y me gire hacia atrás para marcharme hacia los cursos. En cuanto lo hice nuevamente choque contra alguien.

¡Genial! ¡Eso solo me pasa a mí!

— Lo siento. No te había visto…

— Qué ¡¿Ahora te largaras a llorar y te irás corriendo?! –Grite ya fuera de mis cabales. Cuando quise darme cuenta, al que le había gritado era al chico, de peinado de piña, que había visto en el patio.

Mis primeras impresiones son únicas.

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? –Cuestiono él con voz calmada y una ceja arqueada. Sorprendida abrí los ojos y me enderece. Él tenía razón ¿Qué me pasaba? Solo fruncí el ceño y lo mire.

— Perdóname, tuve un mal día –Intente restarle importancia, pero el muchacho me sonrió se inclino a tomar mi mochila y me la extendió. Yo solo pude mirarlo confundida.

— Que problemático. Todos tenemos siempre un mal día el primer día de clases, ¿será porque no nos gusta? –Wow, su voz suena tan pacifica. Tome la mochila y la deje colgando con mi mano derecha –Shikamaru Nara.

— Temari… –Vamos debo continuar –Temari Sabaku-no –Algo me falta –Umm… Soy nueva –Perfecto.

— Yo también –Otra vez me sonríe. Que linda sonrisa… jamás dije eso –Ahora iba para clases ¿vienes?

¿Me está invitando? Bueno, supongo que este es el momento en que el siempre lo arruino.

— Iré yo sola, no necesito tu compañía –Dije orgullosa. Cerré mis ojos un momento para esperar para que se fuera. Aun no los abría pero ya me sentía decepcionada. Tal vez ya se había marchado.

Entonces los abrí. No lo vi. Como esperaba. Iba a dar un suspiro cuando alguien detrás me empujo, como si quiera que caminara.

— ¿Qué demo… –Mire de reojo hacia mi espalda, y lo vi –¿Shikamaru? –Cuestione confundida.

— No seas terca mujer –Dijo él rodando los ojos. Resople y comenzó a caminar por mí misma. Lance mi mochila hacia mi espalda y la sostuvo con mi mano.

— Creí que te habías ido –Comente como si nada. Él me miro y alzo una ceja, parece que iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo, solo sonrió altanero.

—Creíste mal –No pude evitar reír.

No creí que él sería la única persona a la que no intimidara o lastimara verbalmente. Me sorprende en verdad. Parece una persona tranquila y serena, con un toque de pereza en su rostro. Eso me gusta. Esas actitudes en él competieron contra las mías.

Yo sonrió sin quererlo.

En mi primer día en esta preparatoria las cosas no salieron a la perfección pero al menos una cosa si salió bien, haber conocido a Shikamaru Nara. No sé porque tengo la sensación de que algo sucederá a lo largo del tiempo. Disimuladamente lo miro, ¿Qué será esa sensación?

No importa, tengo mucho tiempo para descubrirlo.

—O—

— Llegan tarde. Se quedan afuera y están castigados por no asistir a las clases anteriores.

Ambos suspiramos.

Es el primer día y estoy castigada. Anteriormente creo que lo dije;

Que genial.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Ojala la historia haya sido de su agrado C:

Ja ne! :D

**No olvides dejar tu comentario :33**


End file.
